Best Valentine's Day
by edward lover girl
Summary: What happened after singing 'Silly Love Songs' at Breadstix? Did Blaine finally make a decision about Kurt? Find out in this story. Silly Love Song Spoilers!


**Best Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer: **The Glee rights belong to Ryan Murphy! I do not own Glee!

**Kurt's POV**

Today was officially the worst Valentine's Day and yet, it was the best. It was the worst because I didn't get Blaine as my Valentine, like I hoped. Then we had that GAP Attack, whick where we had to sing for a GAP worker. Argh! I wanted to scream, but I kicked the tire of my car instead. After I calmed down, I thought of why it was the best

It was the best because of we got to hang out, even though he was rejected by Jeremiah. I feel so sorry for him so I treated him to coffee at the Lima Bean. I like the coffee to keep me awake, but Blaine likes it to keep him hyper. When I told him I thought he was going to ask me out on Valentine's Day, his face was shocked. All he could say after thirty seconds was, "Wow." We had so many things in common, even us not being anyone's boyfriend, but it relieved me when he said he really cared about me. So we had the same feelings. Later that night, we went to Breadstix and sang 'Silly Love Songs,' by Paul McCartney.

"Kurt!" Blaine called, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at the man in the Dalton uniform. He was like a fairly skinned toned god to me. Blaine's appearance and voice always made me lose my breath.

"Yes, Blaine?" I asked him.

"You going home? I thought you were going to stay?" He looked concerned. I loved his concern for me.

"Yeah, I'm going to go. You can go with me or stay. Your choice."

" Why? Don't you have any plans?" he asked. Why does he have to be so perfect?

"No, I stay home alone on Valentine's Day. You know, watch movies, eat Ben&Jerry's ice cream, and cry." Wait, did I say cry? Shit!

"Did you say cry?"

"Yeah and it's all because I…uh…I get lonely during the night." I looked away from him. This was all too embarrassing.

"You know what? I'm going with you tonight. And you did drive me here anyway."

"Oh, yeah. I am stuck with you." I teased.

"Watch it, Hummel." He was too adorable.

So we got in my car and drove to my house. When we got there, I grabbed the Ben&Jerry's and Blaine put in, believe it or not, High School Musical 3. I handed him a tub of ice cream.

"Thanks." I just nodded. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Blaine asked, "So why do you not like Valentine's Day?"

"It's not that I don't like it, I just hate the fact that I have no one special to share it with. Mercedes would take me shopping to stop me from moping, but it didn't feel the same. And today, watching you make a fool of yourself and get rejected by that stupid fool who doesn't deserve you hurt me big time. I know that I'm not alone anymore, but those scenes made me remind myself of what happened to me. Watching you be broken after that, I wanted nothing more than to hold you, but I resisted because you were hurt. I'm sorry about today. Probably not your best day, huh?"

"Yes and no." he answered. "It wasn't the best because I made a fool of myself, but it was 'cause I got to hang out with you." Does this mean…? Blaine looked at me like he could read my mind. "Yes, Kurt. It means I wanted to give us a shot."

"Since when did you make a decision 'bout this?"

"Right after we sang 'Silly Love Songs.' I hope it's not too late to turn this day around." Blaine said.

"What do you mean?" I was filled with mixed emotions. Happiness, confusion, joy, you name it. I was filled with every emotion besides pain, regret, or any emotion of the sorts.

"Well, I did say I wanted to give us a shot at romance, so close your eyes and you will see." I closed my eyes like I was told. What I did not expect was his lips being pressed onto mine. I took me a second to register what was going on. I kissed him back until we had to pull up for air.

"Wow." I said, astonished that he kissed me. Damn!

"Same thing I felt when you told me that you thought I was going to ask you out." We laughed.

"So, where does this leave us?" I asked, hoping he would say 'boyfriend' or 'couple.'

"This leaves us as a couple, if you want?" he asked, hopeful.

"Of course." I laid my head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Sleep, Kurt. I'm your Valentine, now, and that's not going to change." He saw my eyes fight to stay alert. "Kurt, honey, please sleep. You are tired as it is and you had a rough day."

"I don't want this to be a dream." I said wearily.

"This is real, honey. Now, please sleep. I'll stay all night if you want me to." He cooed in my ear.

I raised my head slightly and asked, "Will you?"

"Of course." I cuddled up to him and laid my head on his chest. "Good night, Kurt. Sweet dreams." He pecked my forehead.

"Good night." I mumbled, then I fell into a blissful sleep.

Finally, this was the best Valentine's Day.


End file.
